


A Shoulder to Cry On

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hyunwoo sits down for some good ol' relaxation, the last thing he expects is for their to be a knock on the door.





	A Shoulder to Cry On

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for a fic where Shownu questions just why he's suddenly become Kihyun's human tissue box.  
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum Be sure to follow us on Twitter @mxrequestsforum for some upcoming events~

Hyunwoo huffs out a silent breath as he flips through the TV channels. Yet another long, lonely night. There’ve been a lot of those ever since…

A knock suddenly sounds from the front door, earning a curious glance from the man. He creases his brow questioningly, wondering just who could be pounding down his door so late at night. He stands and goes to answer, very much not expecting the sight that awaits him.

Kihyun, his ex, with a tear-streaked, pain-stricken expression and a running nose, standing on the other side of the door.

“…Kihyun?”

The younger man bursts out into a seemingly new wave of tears, and he throws himself against the older’s chest. Hyunwoo widens his eyes in shock. He hadn’t seen the man in months, ever since they’d broken up… Ever since the younger had shattered his heart.

“I… I’m tho thorry, hyung,” Kihyun hiccups, clawing onto Hyunwoo’s shirt. The older licks his lips thoughtfully, knowing there’s only one reason why Kihyun would be here. “I didn’t know… I didn’t mean… God, I’m s-such an idiot!”

Hyunwoo chews on the inside of his cheek, and reluctantly closes the door. He wraps an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders, and guides him over to the couch. He sits them down, and awkwardly sits as Kihyun buries his face. The older glances around the room, wondering why he had to be the one to deal with this. Surely Kihyun had someone else to turn to, like Minhyuk, or maybe even Changkyun.

“I was so stupid,” Kihyun mutters, his voice strained. “I should never have left you for him. I know that now. I know you were the best thing to have ever happened to me. I just… I’m so, so sorry.” He chokes on his own breath at the end of the statement, and Hyunwoo can’t help but feel sorry for him.

Hyunwoo has to fight back a sigh as the younger continues to apologize again and again. Sure, back when the breakup had first happened, he’d hoped this would happen. He’d wished that Kihyun would wake up and realize the mistake he’d made when he’d broken up with him for another man. But, now it’s too late. Hyunwoo has sufficiently gotten over the younger, and all that’s left now is the smidgen of resentment now filling his heart at the fact that Kihyun would even think that this was a good idea.

 _Why me?_ Hyunwoo thinks, his gaze rolling up to the ceiling. He then begrudgingly pulls the younger man closer, setting his free hand on Kihyun’s other shoulder. Despite the way they’d broken up, Hyunwoo can’t find it in him to turn him away. So, he begins to rub a hand up and down the younger’s back, just how he remembers him to like it, and listens to him ball his eyes out until he tires himself out and falls asleep in the older’s arms.

Hyunwoo falls asleep not too long after, petting at the younger’s hair with only a flicker of a smile on his face at how familiar it is to have Kihyun in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for a fic where Shownu questions just why he's suddenly become Kihyun's human tissue box.  
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum Be sure to follow us on Twitter @mxrequestsforum for some upcoming events~


End file.
